


The Day We Met

by tops



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU where Uther is the Prime Minister of England and has banned magic.</p>
<p>Written as a drabble from a request I got on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day We Met

_request from_[revivalofalbion  
](http://revivalofalbion.tumblr.com/)drabbles based on these pictures [[x](http://revivalofalbion.tumblr.com/post/76177646932/for-talkfirst-stab-later-more)]   
_drabble #1. based on the first picture_

 

* * *

  
  
Merlin and Arthur had been dating for seven years now and neither of them would change anything. Everything was perfect. Tonight they were celebrating with a meal out a few drinks. Well, a few too many drinks. They both stumbled into their shared flat a little tipsy and giggling.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, slurring a little. "You makes me happy."   
Arthur grinned widely. “Of course I do. I’m a king!”

They began to giggle again before Merlin found himself pressed to a wall, his mouth being explored by Arthur’s tongue. They kissed like this for a while until Arthur pulled Merlin to the sofa. They collapsed on each other. Giggles once more. Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug and they sat there. A companionable silence fell over them before Arthur spoke softly.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" He asked.  
Merlin nodded. “I thought you were a cock.”   
"Oi!" Arthur playfully smacked Merlin’s stomach. "I was.. just.. mean."  
"Yeah, whatever." Merlin looked up to Arthur and winked. "But you were still cool. And handsome."  
"Handsome, eh?" Arthur smirked. "You looked adorable. You had that red scarf on and I just.. I wanted to tear it off and leave marks up your neck."

Merlin blushed slightly then shifted on the sofa to straddle Arthur. He leaned down and kissed the blonde roughly. Suddenly, Merlin felt his body being flipped until he was the one being pinned down on the sofa. Arthur was attacking his neck with sloppy kisses and sharp teeth. Merlin moaned and held Arthur’s head in place. Lust raced through Arthur’s body as he sucked back on Merlin’s pulse point. He pulled away minutes later revealing a dark purple bruise on Merlin’s neck.

"Just like that." Arthur said and grinned smugly.  
"Love you.." Merlin murmured and eventually, his eyes peeled open again. He stared up at Arthur and brushed away the hair from his face."Remember our first night together?" Merlin spoke quietly.   
Arthur nodded. “I remember it well. We were in your bed..”  
Arthur stared into Merlin’s eyes, getting lost in the haze. He could feel the affects of the alcohol wearing off a little as he continued on.  
"You made me really nervous.. I wanted to impress you but my hands were nervous. They were shaking."

Merlin chuckled. “I remember you shaking when our shoulders touched.”  
"Then you kissed me" Arthur closed his eyes. "It was perfect and I couldn’t stop smiling." 

He replayed the memory in his mind. Two nervous teenagers sharing a bed way too small and wanting to impress the other so much. They’d come a long way since then. Now, they were inseparable. Sharing a king size bed, holding each other every night. Going on dates, sharing breakfast. Being totally, utterly and completely infatuated with each other.  

Merlin started to lean up from the sofa and Arthur stood to help him up.  
"Let’s go to bed, love…" Merlin smiled.  
Arthur took his hand and they walked into their bedroom. All their clothes, minus boxers, were removed before they were lying side by side, holding hands, shoulders touching. Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur once. A soft, gentle, loving kiss. Nothing special. But to Arthur, it was the most perfect kiss in the world. Nothing could have made that moment better. Everything was just how it needed to be.

"I love you." Arthur’s voice pierced the silence.  
"I love you, too." Merlin replied. 


End file.
